Automated assembly is an assembly technique that uses an automated machinery instead of a manual labor.
During an assembly process, automated assembly can accomplish following types of operations: component transmission, positioning and connection; fixation to each other with a press or fastening screws, nuts; assembly size control and to ensure a quality of component connected or fixed; convey assembled parts or products and pack or stack them in a container. Among them, in a process of fixing the screws, a size of the screws is designed to be smaller and smaller due to a current slimness and structural requirements of narrow frame, so that a small screw-up can not be automatically locked due to a difficulty of grasping; at the same time, an existing automatic assembly process of locking-up the screws are limited to a vertical direction, but now for a side lock-up screw structure needs more and more; therefore, there is an urgent need for a device and a method capable of locking-up the screws of different sizes and locking-up the screws from different directions in order to improve a production efficiency.